pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! With pages containing info about characters, episodes, locations, toys, voice actors, writers, international dubs, timelines & more, the PAW Patrol Wiki is the place to explore! Mission PAW Pups Save the Royal Throne (HQ).png|Pups Save the Royal Throne|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_PAW:_Pups_Save_the_Royal_Throne|linktext=Read about the newest episode! Pups Save Alex.png|Pups Save Alex|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_Alex|linktext=Technically, the pups actually save Cali! PAW Patrol Tracker Joins the Pups! Title Card.png|Tracker Joins the Pups!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Tracker_Joins_the_Pups!|linktext=Tracker joins the team! Pp773.png|Characters|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol. Adventure Bay.png|Locations|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the settings of each episode. PPW Twitter as of 2182016.png|PAW Patrol Wiki (Twitter)|link=https://www.twitter.com/WikiPAWPatrol|linktext=Follow our Twitter account for more updates. PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more. In order to use this wiki, you must abide by our guidelines, which can be found here, and the guidelines for our chat can be found here. If you continuously fail to follow the rules, there may be consequences. We also have some guidelines and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SirBlaze, Tbrays30, SonictheHedgehog1245, or MarshallsiAnjingBomba. They'll take care of it from there. Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters... To be a part of the "PAWpulation", you should follow the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" "Pups Save the Flying Food" is the first segment of the 8th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mr. Porter's delivery drones go out of control and air-drop food everywhere. [[Pups Save the Flying Food|''Read More...]] '''Mr. Porter' is a restaurant owner in Adventure Bay as well as the grandfather of Alex Porter. Mr. Porter is Alex's grandfather, but it is unknown which parent's father he is. He stops Alex from doing dangerous things like running on ice, running out onto the street, or breaking a bone. According to Alex in "Pups Pit Crew," Mr. Porter always fixes things with a lot of duct tape. Mr. Porter has pale skin and dark brown eyes. He has no hair, but he does have a set of eyebrows, a mustache, and a "soul patch". He wears a light blue shirt and a green apron. He is as tall as other adults like Mayor Goodway. [[Mr. Porter|''Read More...]] ''Skye's Jungle Copter comes equipped with pink camouflage decals, a Skye figurine dressed in jungle equipment, and more accessories. The PAW Patrol Wiki is a fanmade and fan-administered website for educational purposes. No monetary revenue is being gained. PAW Patrol (and all of its entities & assets) belongs to Spin Master, Spin Master PAW Productions, and Viacom. For information on Wikia's official Terms of Use, click here. The PAW Patrol Wiki is in no way affiliated with any other PAW Patrol-themed wiki other than the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and the wikis listed upon the "Affiliated Wikis" tab of our navigation bar. }} NEXT EPISODES: * **TBA * **TBA ---- *(6/20/2017): We've made navigation easier for characters' gallery pages! Also, we've rolled out a new navigation bar color! *(1/31/2017): The PAW Patrol Wiki now has an updated background and navigation bar banner, including Everest and Tracker! Thanks, Pablor! *(1/28/2017): Season 4 begins February 6th! *(1/1/2017): Happy New Year from the PAW Patrol Wiki! *(12/15/2016): #ThankYouAlex: It has been announced that Alex Thorne will no longer be voicing Zuma, and will soon be replaced by his younger brother Carter. We, the "PAWpulation", congratulate Alex on 3 years of doing an outstanding job as the voice of Zuma, and wish his brother well on his upcoming role! *(8/15/2016): A fifth season has been confirmed! ---- *Not sure how to edit a page? See our new stencils on how to edit pages for episodes and characters. This guide explains our format in great detail. *Do you have a suggestion for our wiki to improve? Tell us here! *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics group for discussion with other fans. *Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013.*A satirical version of PAW Patrol was featured in a skit on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. *A 30 second PAW Patrol animated short recently aired on TV Land to promote the second season of The Jim Gaffigan Show. *A fourth season has been confirmed. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *For the series' third season, Samuel Faraci has replaced Stuart Ralston as Rocky's voice actor. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." From Season 4, Episode 6B: "Pups Save a Wild Ride" Check out some more polls here! How do you feel "PAW Patrol" has progressed over its time? It has only gotten better. (1) It has generally gotten better, with some fumbles along the way. (2) Its quality has stayed conistent at a positive level. (3) It has generally gotten worse, with some highlights along the way. (4) It has only gotten worse. (5) Its quality varies depending on the episode/season. (6) What is your opinion on Sweetie, the royal pup that plots to take over Barkingburg in the Mission PAW series? I like her! I don't like her! So far, Build-a-Bear Workshop has released Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Everest plush toys. Who do you hope gets released next? Rocky Zuma Tracker To see the recent activity on the wiki, click . Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 7 active admins: *SirBlaze Primary Authority (1) *Tbrays30 Primary Authority (2) *Pablor Primary Authority (3) *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Primary Authority (4) & Dub Enthusiast *Hornean *SonictheHedgehog1245 Synopsis Writer *Afrojack29 Transcript Transfer Handler Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administrative Pages Category:Pages Featuring Polls